gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Garyeong
Jin Garyeong, the White Jade Martial Empress ( 진가령, Baeg-ogmuje Jin Galyeong; "White Jade Martial Empress, Garyeong Jin"), is the current Lady of the Baekma Valley having inherited the position from her mother. Her grandfather is one of the legendary Twelve Supreme Masters of the old murim, Goo Hwi. Appearance & Personality Garyeong appears to be a beautiful young woman with long black hair that is tied into a bun, pale brown eyes, full red lips and an ample bosom. She seems to be quite inquisitive and has an eye for talent. She is not without her rage and can exert serious pressure when she gets serious. Jin Garyeong also possesses the intelligence and leadership qualities to competently lead a powerful faction such as the Baekma Valley. Image Gallery Plot Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend She spoke to Yang Jeonghak about Soh Jinhong's battle with Gang Ryong. When the conversation ended, she asked him what his view was on whether Gang Ryong was a worthy successor to the supreme overlord considering Yang Jeonghak was once part of the Heavenly Destruction Sect; he replied that Ryong was a mess and painful to watch. She then said it was a shame but to keep and eye on him as he would have to show his true colours before long. The Baekma Valley " was one of "them", with Jeonghak confirming it to be so before adding that only Gha Woobok could ascertain it. Having summoned Gang Ryong, as his agent, he chewed Garyeong out for not telling him everything about her and the Baekma Valley. Garyeong gave an off-handed response before adding that if he wouldn't listen then she wouldn't tell him that they'd found one of the people Ryong was looking for. As she turned to leave, Gang, exuding an extremely murderous aura, asked her who they'd found. Garyeong informed him that they might have found one of his master's enemies and then humorously coerced him into paying more to receive a confirmation on the person they'd found. Back in the Valley, Garyeong mused on Gang Ryong's words, as well as Yang Jeonghak's statements about the boy, and then began to wonder upon Ryong's fated outcome. }} Stirring Asking if a travel pass and a map was all he needed, Garyeong noted that the extra fee was higher than anticipated but she would put it on his tab. Ryong then asked if the debt could be annulled if he didn't make it back, but Garyeong emphatically refused before sending him on his way. Season 2 Intro Encountering Yerin, Garyeong tried to get a rise out of her regarding Ryong. With Yerin continuing on her own journey, Garyeong then told Hwang Gyu that she had recently found out where Ryong had disappeared to. After Ryong returned to the tavern, he met with Garyeong where they discussed what he'd experienced at the Naeseonhyang as well as Garyeong revealing that the other three Four Heavenly Kings may still be alive. Promising to give Ryong the information once it was all compiled, he left. Getting back to the Valley, Garyeong abruptly found out that she had a conclusive piece of evidence as her visitor. Mak Sapyeong Having been put in a moral bind by Mak Sapyeong, Garyeong orchestrated the disappearances of Gang Ryong's friends and acquaintances before leading him into a trap where the Baekma Valley could subdue him. With Ryong realising just who was attacking, he tried to warn them away but Garyeong told him he'd have to fight properly because she had been put in an unavoidably binding position. With Ryong on the cosh, Garyeong and the rest of the Baekma Valley seemingly subdued him. Bringing the captured Ryong to Sapyeong's domain, Garyeong stated they'd only hand him over once Sapyeong fulfilled his end of the deal. With the Heavenly King ultimately proving he wouldn't uphold his end, with Garyeong becoming aware that Soh Jinhong had completed his role, she threatened Sapyeong until the latter revealed his secret weapon: seemingly implacable mindless warriors. Making quick work of the minions, she was soon informed by Woobok that they were infested by Gu worms (explaining their unrelenting nature). With the downed minions exploding after taking sufficient damage, an ired Garyeong took chase after Sapyeong after Woobok assured her he could take down the remaining Gu-infested minions. Chasing after Sapyeong, he contently revealed his "present" to her: Garyeong's mother infected by his Gu worms! Shocked and upset by the developments, Garyeong was quickly put into an emotional bind as she combated her Gu-controlled mother. Seeing no other option, she called her trump card: Gang Ryong himself! Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect To be added. Powers & Abilities With her heritage and position as leader of a renowned murim faction, Jin Garyeong lives up to her expectations, possessing incredible power. She was confident enough to combat Gang Ryong when the latter was rampaging in the Baekma Valley and was unaffected by the immense weight of his exerted ki aura.Chapter 31 Garyeong also seems to be able to use at least basic illusion techniques, as she was able to deceive her mother into thinking she had been cut down.Chapter 110 Even Du Chun, a powerful warrior of the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect, was completely dominated in a clash while she came out unscathed (though their fight hasn't concluded yet).Chapter 155 Immense Inner Ki: Garyeong has been shown to possess enough inner ki to destroy her immediate surroundings through its exertion alone, in addition to destroying Yang Jeonghak's illusion wall in the process.Chapter 28 She was also able to easily slice through relatively powerful gosu and completely block powerful explosions using only a cloth imbued with her powerful inner ki.Chapter 101Chapter 102 Immense Physical Strength: In addition to her powerful inner ki, Garyeong possesses incredible physical strength, being able to completely shatter and break through solid physical structures as well as combat other gosu using nothing more than a cloth imbued with her inner ki. As the White Jade Martial Empress, Jin Garyeong possesses tremendous skill in a yet unknown martial art said to be comparable to the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques by the reckonings of Mak Sapyeong:Chapter 100 *'Godly Frost Palmstrike' Quotes *(To Yang Jeonghak referring to Soh Jinhong) "I knew I'd found a gem."Chapter 19 Alternate Translations *Jin Gayoung, the White Jade Warrior Queen (LINE) Notes & Trivia *Jin Garyeong and her grandfather, Goo Hwi are not related by blood. *She has inherited the title of Martial Empress of the Murim from her mother, who had already succeeded the old Murim. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gosu (The Master)